


关于反苏案例复查档案的看法（纯文字）

by Randomname36



Series: 茶馆 [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomname36/pseuds/Randomname36





	关于反苏案例复查档案的看法（纯文字）

当年伊利亚家里有些人对老王有种诡异的向往，成天想着往老王家跑，宣传老王才是红色正统。

截图出自俄罗斯联邦国家档案馆，内容是对伊利亚时期反苏宣传案子的复查，翻译如下（包含lofter中未能翻译的部分）：  
第一张：  
（生于1919年，俄罗斯人，中等财经专业学历，杂工，居住在哈巴洛夫斯克边疆区境内）--自1964年起，在讲坛是谩骂苏维埃现实，说在苏联没有苏维埃政权，真正的苏维埃政权在中国，美国的工人生活得比苏联的工人好；写了好几封匿名信，其中包括给勃列日涅夫的信：“在我们工厂里没有苏维埃政权，采取一切手段迫害详细解释恩格斯，马克思和列宁著作的人。”  
第二张：  
（生于1918年，俄罗斯人，打过仗，轮船机械工人，居住在阿尔汉格尔斯克市）—1967—1968年，捅过邮局给苏共中央、苏联最高苏维埃、苏共阿尔汉格尔斯克州委寄发了几封匿名信，谩骂党和勃列日涅夫，赞美中国的文化大革命和毛泽东。在信的后面还附上了从报纸上剑侠的政府领导成员的肖像，“用侮辱性的标记和字样进行了丑化”，还绘上“纳粹”字符。收听“美国之声”、“BBC”、“北京“等广播电台。

这还只是比较又代表性的两个例子，其余还有不少像是喝醉了之后宣称伊利亚“与中美的战争即将来临”，对老王和伊利亚69年打的那一架发表看法说老王迟早会把伊利亚揍趴下，等等。那个时候伊利亚家的中亚地区对老王有种谜之期待，觉得老王家是天堂，老王才是正统，伊利亚和老王闹掰之后，双方都在自家清理亲近对方的人，就这样还有人在家偷偷挂太祖头像，藏老王国旗，偷听老王家广播等等，一门心思要往老王家跑。69年那会儿还有人成天盼着老王打过去解放他们。以至于当时逃到伊利亚家的王家人特别迷惑，活脱脱一个围城，城外的人想进去，城里的人想出来，大家互相往对方的地盘跑。

不算特别甜的历史粮，约莫是爱恨交织的年代吧。

*顺带一提这部分档案应该是有中文翻译版本的，只是我没有找到。


End file.
